Aladdin (Wings of Fire Version)
Blurb: For all his life, Squid has felt like an outcast, a dragon anyone would lie to and betray like he was nothing. But one day while he his out stealing for food, Squid runs into the most beautiful dragon he has ever seen: Princess Anemone. Meanwhile, a cold hearted animus princess named Lapis decides to try to find a magic lamp in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains and overthrow Anemone's kingdom! Prologue: The rocks and dust swirled as a strong gust pushed past the three dragons standing in front of a secret mountain entrance. Though the mountain wasn't really there yet, it would when Lapis put the two Ruby halves together. "Your Majesty," Seafoam said. "When shall we go in?" Lapis smirked. "Who ever said anyone was going with you?" Seafoam gulped as Lapis connected the halves of the crystal together. A mountain stabbed up from the ground, rumbling the three dragons standing there wildly. When it stopped rising, the spirit of Queen Battlewinner swooped down and slowly spoke, "Only one may enter. The one may come as far within: The Diamond in the Rough." "Only take the lamp," Lapis warned. Seafoam wandered in the yawning cave. A few moments inside and he was okay, but since he was not The Diamond in the Rough, the NightWing spirit swooped down and snapped his neck, flying back up into the endless clouds. Back in her palace room, Lapis stroked her seagull, Fisher, who was on her shoulder. The other dragon Lapis was with in the cave accident was a SandWing named Drought. "You know," Drought said. "After your many attempts to find the lamp, I know two things. One: You are very desperate. And two: Maybe you should be happy the way you are, Second." Lapis stamped her staff down once, before holding it threateningly up to Drought. "What?" Lapis snarled. "Excuse me did you just say Second." Fisher squawked. "Second!" "ENOUGH!" Lapis roared as she stamped her staff again, this time opening the ground under Drought and shredding her wings. The SandWing fell into the black pit, screaming as blood flung up from her wings and splattered Lapis in the face. She smirked. Second. I'll show you, Lapis thought furiously. I'll be better than you ever were. Chapter 1: "Hey! Catch him! Stop that, thief!" Squid leaped over dragons and glide up levels of the Summer Palace pavilions. About ten guards were chasing him, and he'd already met Shark. That was something he never wanted to do again. "Getting into trouble a bit early today," a SeaWing said from across the pavilion. "Ain't that right, Squid?" He stopped and turned to face the SeaWing. "Oh, come on, Gar," Squid said. "You're only in trouble if you get caught," He turned to glide to the lower pavilion, but a guard pinned him down. "I'm in trouble!" "Give up," the guard demanded, looking down his nose at the writhing dragon under his talons. "There's nothing left for you." He pointed a blade threateningly down at his throat. "Maybe," Squid said. "Or maybe not!" He slithered his pale green tail under the guard and flipped him off. He dashed away and dove down to the lower level. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Squid had to lose those guards. I'll taunt them, Squid realized. Lucky for me, I have the perfect song. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)